Berdansa Denganku!
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Percy sangat berterima kasih pada Grover yang telah membantunya malam ini. Kalau tidak dia akan melewati prom night dengan kesendirian yang menyedihkan. Hanya memandangi Nico tanpa berani mengajaknya ke lantai dansa.


**Berdansa Denganku!**

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS © ****RICK RIORDAN**

_**Percy and Nico. Little bit Jasoxnico!**_

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson, pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu tampak ragu untuk mendekati salah satu anak lelaki yang berumur empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Percy mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak lelaki itu namun Percy merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya agar tidak dapat ke tempat anak lelaki yang bernama Nico di Angelo. Percy menarik kakinya untuk kembali ke tempat semula dan memerhatikan Nico di Angelo dari tempatnya berdiri.<p>

"Ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" ucapnya kesal seraya menjambak rambutnya pelan. Kenapa dia menjadi pengecut seperti ini? Bukan kah dia sering membunuh monster ? Tetapi kenapa saat ingin mendekati Nico, dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa? Kalau seperti ini Percy lebih memilih berada di sarang monster dan membunuhnya dengan Riptide.

Sikap Percy barusan membuat orang-orang yang tadi berada di sekitarnya segera menjauh dari sisi Percy.

Sebelum Percy mencoba mendekati Nico, dia mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal—Grover tengah merangkul dirinya.

"Jika kau bersikap seperti tadi maka aku pastikan Thalia akan tetawa bahagia karena melihat kau begitu frustasi."

Percy menoleh ke arah Grover, "Aku tidak peduli dengan Thalia."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini? Kau membuat takut semua orang." tanya Grover penuh perhatian.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Nico tetapi kenapa kakiku terasa berat untuk pergi ke tempatnya. Mataku sudah sakit melihat dia berbincang dengan Jason."

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti itu? Kau cemburu pada kedekatan Nico dan Jason?"

Ucapan Grover membuat punggung Percy menegang. "Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanya Percy, mencoba untuk tidak gugup namun gagal.

"Ya, kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Grover mengedipkan matanya, mengoda Percy dengan kedipan matanya.

Percy menelan ludah. "Kau pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan Nico dan Jason? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau jangan membohongiku. Kau menyukai Nico. Aku dapat melihatnya dari kedua matamu." Nada bicara Grover jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia mencoba menolong Percy untuk menyadarkan Percy tentang perasaannya. "Jika kau tidak cemburu, bagaimana mungkin matamu sakit hanya karena melihat Jason dan Nico berbicara?"

"Gro-grover, jangan mencoba untuk mengodaku." Percy memelototi Grover.

Grover terkekeh pelan. "Berhenti pura-pura kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebagai sahabat terbaik, aku akan membantumu untuk berduaan dengan Nico. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"H-hey Grover, tunggu. Jangan menarikku seperti ini." protes Percy ketika dengan cepat Grover menarik tangannya.

"Diamlah. Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Grover menarik Percy menuju tempat Nico dan Jason yang sedang berbincang. Percy merasakan semua orang menatapnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memerdulikan dan membiarkan Grover membawa ke tempat yang sangat dia ingin sejak dia masuk ke aula sekolah.

Pesta sialan! Rutuk Percy di dalam hatinya.

Percy melihat Grover mengambil gelas dari meja. Percy melihat apa yang akan Grover lakukan untuk menolong dirinya. Kemudian Percy tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Grover dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada kemeja Jason.

"Oh _my god_!" Grover terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada kemeja Jason. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu." Percy harus mengakui bahwa akting Grover benar-benar terlihat asli.

"Dasar satir!" umpat Jason tidak senang. "Berani-beraninya kau menumpahkan minuman pada kemejaku."

"Aku bilang aku tidak sengaja." Grover mencoba membantu untuk mengelap kemeja Jason dan segera mendapatkan penolakan mentah-mentah. "Biarkan aku membantumu membersihkannya."

"Tidak perlu." Berulang kali Jason menepis tangan Grover dari kemejanya. "Nico, aku rasa aku akan menganti kemejaku. Aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan berbicara dengan otak ganggang." Jason menatap Percy tidak suka.

Setelah memberikan peringatan pada Nico terhadap Percy, Jason segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Nico bersama Percy. Sedangkan Grover mengikuti Jason dari belakang seraya merapalkan permintaan maaf berulang kali.

"Hey Nico," sapa Percy ketika dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesempatan untuk dirinya berbicara dengan Nico. Percy mendekati Nico.

"Percy, " Nico membalas sapaan Percy. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Percy.

"Maafkan Grover karena dia telah menganggu perbincanganmu dengan Jason." Percy pura-pura tidak enak hati dengan kejadian barusan. "Jadi, apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu? Aku dengar Jason melarangku untuk, kau tau lah." Percy mengangat kedua bahunya. Tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sempurna.

Nico mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan diambil pusing. Aku bersyukur karena Jason telah pergi. Dia membuatku pusing. Berbicara dengannya seperti berbicara dengan ayahku. Membosankan. Dia tidak punya hak untuk melarangku berbicara dengan orang lain."

Percy sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Nico. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Nico tidak tertarik dengan semua ucapan Jason. Percy berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Nico.

Pikirkan Percy, apa yang harus kau lakukan? Pikir Percy mencari cara untuk berbicara dengan Nico.

Percy tahu apa yang dapat membuat Nico tertarik dengannya.

"Nico, bagaimana dengan Mythomagic-mu?" tanya Percy, mencoba menarik perhatian Nico.

Nico memandangi Percy dengan berbinar-binar. "Akhirnya ada juga yang menanyakanku akan hal ini. Sejak tadi, Jason hanya berbicara tentang bengkel mobilnya."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa sejauh ini?" Tanya Percy lagi.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kartu Dionysus. Meskipun banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa kartu itu adalah kartu terpayah karena hanya mempunyai sekitar lima ratus poin serangan, setidaknya aku senang memilikinya." Nico tertawa bahagia.

Percy senang mengetahui bahwa dirinya dapat membuat Nico tertawa. Percy jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Nico, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Percy mengulurkan patung kecil dewa dari balik jaketnya.

Nico menggenggamnya dengan telapak tangan dan memandangi pemberian dari Percy.

"KEREN BANGET!" pekik Nico bersemangat. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang mencari replika ini?"

Tanpa sadar Percy menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hanya menebak saja. Hades mempunyai serangan tiga ribu poin."

"Empat ribu poin, jika lawannya yang menyerang duluan." Ralat Nico.

Percy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tiba-tiba Nico mencium pipi Percy, tanpa menyadari bahwa perbuatannya tadi membuat Percy mendadak menjadi patung.

"Ta-tadi tentang apa?" kikuk Percy mengatakannya.

"Rasa terima kasihku." Nico tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, ka-kau ingin berdansa denganku?" tanya Percy dengan malu-malu. Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Nico menatap lekat Percy. Terlihat jelas ada rona merah pada kedua pipi Nico.

Nico tersenyum.

"Aku-aku tidak bisa berdansa." Nico mengakui kelemahannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara berdansa." Percy mengambil tangan Nico dan membawanya menuju aula tengah untuk berdansa.

Nico berjelan ke aula tengah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa semua orang menghujami dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tapi Nico melihat Percy tidak peduli dengan semuanya dan itu sedikit membuat Nico merasa tenang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa. Terakhir kali aku berdansa dengan seseorang dia mengutukku." Nico mencoba untuk tidak melukai Percy yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengutukmu jika kau membuatku terluka."

"Letakkan saja kakimu di atas kakiku." Percy menyuruh Nico untuk melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan dan tersenyum.

Percy menyadari bahwa Nico sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat digilai di kalangan perempuan. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan akan hal itu. Nico memang benar-benar seseorang yang begitu tidak dapat dilewatkan.

Agak ragu Nico untuk menaruh kedua kakinya di atas kaki Percy.

Percy tertawa pelan lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggul Nico. Muka Nico memerah sangat merah. Setelah mendapati kaki Nico berada di atas kedua kakinya, Percy mulai menggerakan badannya, menyesuaikan dengan alunan lagu yang berirama lembut.

"Jadi, setelah kau mengumpulkan semua kartu Mythomagic, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Nico mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menyimpannya di tempat rahasia."

Percy berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan agar perbincangan mereka tidak berhenti begitu saja. Tetapi baru saja Percy akan melontarkan pertanyaan, Nico sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu tidak, Percy?" Nico memandangi dengan gelisah sekelilingnya. "Semua anak blasteran sedang memerhatikan kita."

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." kata Percy pada Nico.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?" tanya Nico pada Percy salah tingkah. "Atau kita berhenti saja."

"Percayalah padaku." Percy tersenyum lembut pada Nico. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Nico mengangguk. Percy membawa tubuh Nico bergerak untuk mengikutinya. Kini Nico mulai menikmati berdansa dengan Percy. Tidak dia pedulikan tatapan orang yang menatap dirinya berdansa dengan Percy. Nico kini terbiasa dengan langkah Percy. Nico sudah tidak menginjak kaki Percy, dia mulai dapat berdansa dengan kakinya sendiri, mengimbangi langkah Percy. Nico tidak percaya bahwa Percy adalah orang yang dapat berdansa dengan baik.

"Nico, aku, sebenarnya aku—" Baru saja Percy akan mengatakan perasaanya. Jason sudah kembali dengan Grover di belakangnya.

"Nico," panggil Jason, mendekati Nico dan Percy. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Jauh-jauh dari Nico, otak ganggang."

Nico segera melepaskan dirinya dariku. Ada rasa kecewa pada diri Percy ketika Nico melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Berdansa. Percy mengajariku untuk berdansa." Dengan jujur Nico mengatakannya pada Jason.

"Kalau kau ingin belajar berdansa, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu." Jason mengambil tangan Nico dan memeluknya.

Percy meradang melihat kelakuan Jason.

"Baru saja aku akan mengatakannya." Nada Percy menyiratkan kekecawaan.

Grover menepuk pundak Percy, "Maafkan aku. Aku kira aku dapat membuat Jason berlama-lama di kamar mandi."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku dapat berdansa dengan Nico." Percy menyakinkan dirinya dan Grover.

"Lain kali aku akan mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Jason dari Nico. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Ucapan Grover membuat Percy terharu.

"Terima kasih, Grover." Percy sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Dan malam ini setidaknya Percy dapat bermimpi indah setelah beberapa hari ini dia bermimpi buruk mengenai kedekatan Nico dengan Jason. Dia tidak sanggup jika Jason harus berpacaran dengan Nico. Dia mungkin akan mengutuk Jason atas nama Hades agar hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Percy membiarkan dirinya egois untuk satu hal ini.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 3011/14, 15.03]**


End file.
